Salty Kisses, Hurtful Disses
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: Sara is placed in a foster home, a foster home run by Greg Sanders parents! Love is found at first sight, but what happens when Greg throws it all away? And when they meet at the CSI lab, can love be rekindled? Sandles, duh!
1. Chapter 1

_So sleepy…making this note quick. _

_Sara and Greg are 4 years apart. I KNOW! Needed them closer. Everything in this location wise is legit…I grew up in the SF Bay Area, so I know. Thank you for reading! Night! Oh, and this will be long…prepare thyself._

_Kathyrene_

"Mom!"

"Gregory Sanders, you are too old to be complaining. You will be civilized."

"How can I be civilized when your bringing in some weird foster kid?"

"Greg, she's 16, just like you. I'm sure you'll get along just fine. Now, when she gets here, I want you to show her around. You can use my car, if you like." I continue to sulk. Usually, the chance to drive makes me bounce up and down. Not today. How can I be happy when some weird person is coming to live with me? I walk up to my room and pick up a book. Flopping on my stomach, I immerse myself into the world of DNA for the next hour.

"GREG! SHE'S HERE!" I groan. Great, a stupid foster kid! Let's throw a party! I stomp down the stairs and into the living room. My eyes widen when I see the girl standing next to my father. This can't be my new foster sister. my new foster sister is supposed to be geeky, ugly, jerky. This girl…she's nothing like that.

"Greg, meet Sara Sidle." Sara. What a pretty name. For a pretty girl. Sara Sidle is exactly my height, and I'm pretty tall. She has curls that hit her chest, and beautiful brown eyes. Wow.

"Nice to meet you, Greg Sanders." She says, and sticks her hand out. I subtly dry my sweaty hands before meeting it. I wonder if she feels as nervous as I do.

"Greg will show you around. You guys have permission to go out tonight." She nods a little as my mother says that. She looks at me and lets out a big, mischievous grin. I have the feeling I'm not going to mind living with Sara Sidle. My mom leads her into the guest bedroom that will now be hers. Sara emerges once again, holding up a pair of keys. I smile, and we duck out of the house.

"One thing you should know about me: I always drive." She says, and climbs into the drivers seat. It's 9'o clock in San Francisco. From our house in Sea Cliff, the rich community of San Fran, the moon shines on the ocean.

"Do you know where your going?" I say once she starts to drive.

"No idea." She smiles a little. "Where do you want to go?"

"Depends on how long we have."

"We have to be back by 8am." I feel my eyes widen.

"Seriously?"

"I'm a good negotiator. So, where do you want to go?"

"How about we just drive?"

"I'm game." I smile at her. Her eyes glow in the moonlight, her smile blinding.

"Okay, let's play a get to know you game." She glances at me, confused and amused. "You know, those games you played on the first day of school?" She laughs. I like her laugh.

"Alright, do you know any?"

"No." She laughs again.

"What about truth or dar? That kind of is a get to know you game."

"Okay, then, Mrs. Sidle, Truth or Dare?" I ask her as she fly onto the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Umm…Dare."

"I dare you to…eat this." I say, putting a half full cup of green liquid in front of her face.

"What is that?"

"Seaweed, olive oil, and zucchini. My mom says it's good for you." I except for her to scream and protest. She doesn't. Instead, she downs it in one gulp, wrinkling her nose slightly. She puts it down, smiling tightly. "Why are you smiling?"

"Supreses the gag reflex." I laugh. "Okay, Mr. Sanders, Truth or Dare?" She asks me, taking exit 60, which leads onto the windy hills of Mill Valley and eventually hits Stinson Beach.

"Truth."

"Wimp. How much hair gel did that take?" She says, gesturing to my spiky hair.

"None. It's natural."

"I doubt that." She says, and she run her fingers through it. I shiver. "Wow, it's actually natural?"

"Told you so!" She laughs and parks in the empty Stinson Beach parking lot. She turns off the car and opens her door. I follow the suit. She grabs my hand and leads me to the ocean edge. We take of our shoes, letting the freezing cold water touch out toes. "Alright, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask." She moves a step closer to me, planting her lips on mine. Seconds later, we fall into the water. Emerging, we laugh and lean in again. She taste like salt water. And I don't think about the hypothermia I'm contracting, the freezing cold air, all I think about is how good her lips feel on mine


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, people of the internet!_  
_The song in this is "Forever and Always" by Parachute, my favorite band. I'm also writing a fanfic with this song, so check it out! Enjoy this. If you have suggestions, comments, ideas, anything, let me know!_

"Please just tell me where your taking me."

"Nope." Sara tugs at the blindfold across her eyes, clearly agitated.

"You know, this is a kidnapping in a way."

"Sara, I'm your boyfriend. That doesn't count as a kidnapping." She sticks her tongue out at me and I laugh and continue to drive.

"Please?"

"This is killing you, isn't it?" She pouts and turns away. I kiss her cheek and park.

"Now can I look?"

"Patience." I grab her hand and lead her down the path. "Okay, take off your shoes." She complies and I lead her down the sandy beach and onto the waterfront. She smiles when she feels the sand between her toes.

"Now?

"Go ahead." She does and laughs.

"I cannot believe you." Right on the edge of the water, where we had our first kiss, I've set up a midnight picnic. I pull out a lighter and light the candle that sits in the middle. She sits next to me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Love you, Sara."

"Love you too, Greg." I kiss her as the waves splash, almost hitting our picnic. She laughs.

"Have I told you I love your laugh?" She responds with a deep kiss.

"Greg?" She says when we break apart.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I had to switch foster homes?"

"What? You've only been at ours for 6 months."

"It's actually a long time for a foster child." I swallow my sadness and fear and begin to sing.

"_I want you, forever, forever and always._"

"Oh, god, no." But she's laughing.

"_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_."

"Stop!" But she can't stop giggling.

"_We'll grow old together and always remember._"

"_Whether happy or sad or whatever_." Now she's singing, voice pure.

"_We'll still love each other, forever and always._"

"_Forever and always, forever and always._" She finishes.

"Does that answer your question?" She smiles.

"Greg, I never told you why I was in foster care, did I?" I shake my head no. She slowly lifts up her shirt to reveal various scars. And they're not the kind you get roughhousing. No, these were obviously human inflicted.

"What happened?"

"My father gave these to me. He abused me and my mother in every possible way. Then one night, my mother killed him. She stabbed him 29 times."

"Oh, Sar. C'mere." She collapses onto me, sobbing. I kiss her head reassuringly. She looks up at me.

"It's funny. I never thought love, or trust, existed. Than I met you." I kiss her gently, and she makes no move to pull her shirt back on. Instead, she begins to pull of mine.

"Sara, are you sure about this?" I say, looking her straight in the eye.

"In all honesty, Greg, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."


	3. Chapter 3

People of Fanfiction,

I would love to keep writing this…I have a ton of plot twist coming up, but the problem is, I don't know if anyone's reading! But there is a lot to look forward to if anyone wants to read!

Kathyren


End file.
